


Самый прекрасный цветок во Вселенной

by JaneDoe_222



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Mentioned Rose Tyler
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe_222/pseuds/JaneDoe_222
Summary: Джейсон встречает необычного человека.
Kudos: 2





	Самый прекрасный цветок во Вселенной

День, когда Джейсон ушел из дома, был солнечным и теплым.

На самом деле Джейсон хотел уйти еще неделю назад, но погода на улице стояла ужасная, а кто захочет уходить из дома в дождь? Как назло, дождь все лил и лил, не переставая, и Джейсон едва не изменил своим планам, но на выручку впервые в жизни пришла Крошка Бетти. Накануне она ужасно громко кричала и ныла весь день, и у мамы на уме снова осталось только «Бетти-Бетти-Бетти» и совершенно никакого Джейсона. Поэтому он исполнился твердой решимости покинуть неприветливый кров. Даже если будет дождь! А за ночь тучки рассеялись, утром выглянуло солнце, а это значит, что сама природа одобрила дерзкое решение.

Пока Крошка Бетти как обычно порабощала утреннее внимание мамы, Джейсон успел собрать все необходимые для путешествия вещи (и даже веревку из подвала!) в свой самый большой рюкзак. Когда он закрывал за собой калитку, мама все еще была поглощена своим новым Сокровищем. Кинув прощальный взгляд на засохший розовый кустик, сиротливо жмущийся к ограде, Джейсон решительно зашагал прочь от дома.

* * *

Как оказалось, сбежать из дома не так-то просто, если не знаешь, куда бежать. Продумывая свой план, Джейсон много размышлял о том, как он будет искать съедобные ягоды и корешки и строить шалаш из веток, но выяснилось, что в Лондоне не так уж много мест, где можно было бы построить шалаш и жить как Робинзон Крузо. И нет ничего похожего на съедобные корешки. А еще вокруг слишком много людей, которые тем не менее вряд ли подскажут, где можно найти ягоды. Бесцельно шатаясь по улицам, Джейсон пытался придумать схему дальнейших действий или хотя бы способ безнадежно заблудиться, но в голову совершенно ничего не приходило, кроме старой доброй игры «проследи за незнакомцем». За неимением лучшего плана, Джейсон огляделся в поисках жертвы.

В тенистом скверике, который, к сожалению, совершенно не подходил для постройки отшельничьего убежища, выбор был не так уж велик. Две пожилые леди показались Джейсону слишком медлительными и скучными для слежки, молодая женщина с коляской неприятно напоминала о Крошке Бетти, а третьим претендентом был мужчина в полосатом костюме. Он топтался и кружил на одном месте, и, казалось, был чем-то сильно обеспокоен, потому что периодически чесал в затылке и даже вроде как что-то бубнил себе под нос. Мало того, что этот человек был единственным достойным кандидатом, так еще и выглядел ужасно подозрительно! Настоящая находка для шпиона. И не успел Джейсон порадоваться тому, что сорвал джекпот, как Мистер Полосатый Костюм, будто почувствовав угрозу, резво сорвался с облюбованного места и побежал прочь. Разумеется, Джейсону в такой ситуации не оставалось ничего, кроме как ринуться в погоню.

Так началась самая странная игра в слежку за незнакомцем из всех, в которых кому бы то ни было приходилось принимать участие.

* * *

«Псих, — пришел к выводу Джейсон спустя несколько минут шпионажа, — полный псих». Среди всех странных взрослых, что мальчику довелось повстречать за свою жизнь, Мистер Полосатый Костюм был однозначно самым странным. Он не просто бежал по улице. Он носился из стороны в сторону, периодически вставал на четвереньки и прикладывал ухо к земле, а также постоянно тыкал в разные места какой-то странной штукой вроде карманного фонарика или большой зажигалки. Прохожие шарахались от странного человека и неодобрительно косились в его сторону, но его это нисколько не смущало. Застыв в очередной нелепой позе, он пристально уставился в свой фонарик, предоставив запыхавшемуся от тяжеленного рюкзака Джейсону передышку в стратегически выгодной наблюдательной позиции за деревом.

Все-таки это не простой фонарик, понял Джейсон, когда Мистер Полосатый Костюм после нескольких хитроумных манипуляций со своим загадочным устройством издал торжествующий возглас, который было слышно даже в джейсоновом наблюдательном пункте. Не утруждая себя такими никчемными делами, как отряхивание испачканных брюк от песка и уличной пыли, странный человек сломя голову ринулся в узкий проулок между домами, держа перед собой свой фонарик, словно указующий жезл. Джейсон поспешил следом, и его любопытство, подгоняя мальчика в спину, уравновешивало груз рюкзака за его плечами.

Незадачливый агент 007 был готов практически ко всему, кроме позорного разоблачения. Как оказалось, Мистер Полосатый Костюм был хоть и подозрительно похож на сумасшедшего, но вовсе не был простачком. Как иначе объяснить тот факт, что когда Джейсон, замедлив шаг, прокрался к переулку и заглянул за угол, он увидел там вовсе не Вожделенную Разгадку и не Зловещее Преступление и даже не Пустой Скучный Проулок, а Мистера Полосатый Костюм собственной персоной, который явно стоял и поджидал своего преследователя? В этом совершенно не приходилось сомневаться, потому что Мистер Полосатый Костюм низко наклонился к растерявшемуся от неожиданности Джейсону и, глядя ему прямо в лицо своими карими глазами, произнес предупредительным шепотом:

— Ш-ш-ш! Тихо!

Рассекреченный шпион еще ни разу не оказывался в столь щекотливом положении и трусливо подчинился. Тягостная тишина какое-то время нарушалась только электронным жужжанием, исходившим от штуковины в руках сосредоточенного незнакомца. Закончив махать жужжащим фонариком в разные стороны, он как ни в чем не бывало засунул его в карман и шепотом обратился к Джейсону:

— Он только что укоренился. Не шуми, не разговаривай и не уходи, пока я его не поймаю, иначе сбежит. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы через три недели твой город был опутан плотоядными лианами? — произнеся эту безумную фразу, Мистер Полосатый Костюм угрожающе приложил палец к губам и крадучись направился в самый темный угол подворотни.

«Точно псих», — уверился Джейсон в своем вердикте, но зловещие призывы к тишине заинтриговали мальчика не меньше того, что могло притаиться и укорениться, что бы это ни значило, в тени дома. Неотрывно наблюдая за незнакомцем и стараясь дышать как можно тише, Джейсон даже забыл о своем рюкзаке, который еще несколько минут назад так мечтал сбросить. Наконец, ликующий возглас «Есть!» из-под хилого куста сирени возвестил о том, что комендантский час закончен.

— Что это? — спросил Джейсон, с интересом разглядывая какое-то странно извивающееся нечто в руке у подошедшего таинственного незнакомца.

— Побег, — ответил тот, — растение.

— Но оно шевелится! — воскликнул Джейсон. — Вы говорили, что оно может сбежать! Растения не могут так… дрыгаться.

Мистер Полосатый Костюм посмотрел на Джейсона с явным неодобрением.

— И почему тогда, по-твоему, побеги растений так называются? Потому что они убегают! — он наставительно поднял вверх указательный палец. — Постоянно убегают и могут доставить кучу проблем, совсем как этот малыш.

«О Боже, он совершенно точно чокнутый!» — подумал Джейсон с восторгом. В голове у него мелькнула мысль о маминых предупреждениях по поводу общения с подозрительными типами (а чокнутые незнакомцы должны были бы входить как минимум в первую пятерку опасностей, подстерегающих мальчиков на улице), но Джейсон сердито ее отбросил. Во-первых, он был обижен на маму, а во-вторых, на тех, кто сбежал из дома, мамины запреты не распространяются. Чокнутый Мистер Полосатый Костюм тем временем, судя по всему, был занят чтением мыслей, потому что сказал учительским тоном:

— А родители случайно не давали тебе советов про слежку за незнакомыми или темные переулки?

Джейсон смутился и не придумал ничего получше, чем спросить напрямую:

— Вы маньяк?

— А похож?

— Вам честно сказать? — Джейсон смутился еще больше.

— Конечно, — заверил его Мистер Полосатый Костюм и даже закивал для важности. — Обожаю честность.

— Немножко. Вы странно ходите и говорите… странное, — Джейсон попытался сгладить свою невежливость, но его собеседнику было на это совершенно наплевать, потому что он, похоже, был даже доволен тем, что похож на маньяка.

— На самом деле я не маньяк, — сказал он, когда Джейсон исчерпал все свои попытки объясниться. — Я Доктор. А тебя как зовут?

Джейсон назвал свое имя и зачем-то добавил:

— Я не болен.

— Уж надеюсь! — воскликнул странный доктор. — Я не очень-то люблю медицину. Особенно земную.

Джейсон не нашелся, что ответить на это внезапное заявление.

— Что вы будете с ним делать? — спросил он вместо этого, кивнув на извивающийся росток. — Сожжете?

— Зачем?! — изумился Мистер Доктор В Полосатом Костюме.

— Мама всегда сжигала сорняки. Ядовитый плющ и все такое. Вы же сказали, что это какие-то опасные лианы.

— Знаешь, есть вещи, которые лучше никогда не говорить, оказавшись на планете разумного плюща. И ты только что произнес одну из них. Просто имей в виду, ладно? — сказал Доктор.

— Нет никакой планеты разумного плюща! — возмутился Джейсон.

— Да ну? А это, по-твоему, тогда откуда?

— Вы пять минут назад говорили, что это плотоядные лианы!

Мистер Доктор В Полосатом Костюме беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Это была шутка. Надо же было как-то тебя напугать, чтобы ты не вздумал шуметь или греметь на всю Британию. Вряд ли ты бы так просто поверил, если бы я сразу сказал про разумный плющ.

Джейсон подумал, что поверить в плотоядные лианы ничуть не проще, но промолчал. Доктор продолжил:

— Этого парня ни в коем случае нельзя сжигать. Его нужно вернуть на родину.

— На планету разумного плюща? — уточнил Джейсон на всякий случай.

— Ага, — радостно кивнул Доктор Псих. — Знаешь, я не каждому это говорю, но за то, что ты помог мне его поймать, предлагаю тебе полететь со мной.

— Но я ничем вам не помогал… — пробормотал Джейсон. Весьма сложно сохранять бодрость духа и ясность мысли, когда взрослые вместо того, чтобы быть серьезными, на ходу сочиняют какой-то бред про разумные плющи. Джейсон бы с удовольствием подыграл этой фантазии, если бы что-то не подсказывало ему, что странный доктор вовсе не шутит, а говорит вполне искренне и сам верит в свои выдумки.

— Ну, может быть, — задумчиво произнес Доктор В Полосатом Костюме. — Но по крайней мере ты не мешал, а это уже отлично. Ну так как? Согласен?

Где-то Джейсон слышал выражение: «Чтобы понять преступника, нужно мыслить как преступник». Решив, что с сумасшедшими эта тактика тоже работает, он сказал:

— Конечно.

Доктор просиял.

— Замечательно! Только сперва нужно как-то донести этого малыша до ТАРДИС… Он вырывается, и это довольно неприятно, по правде говоря.

— Погодите, — сказал Джейсон, — у меня есть идея.

Порывшись в глубинах своего рюкзака, он выудил оттуда большую пластиковую бутылку с водой. Мальчик сделал пару глотков, остальное расточительно вылил на землю и протянул бутылку Мистеру Доктору, заинтересованно наблюдающему за его манипуляциями.

— Можно положить его внутрь, он не сможет выбраться через горлышко, наверное…

— Определенно, не сможет, — подтвердил Мистер Доктор Псих. — Гениально придумано! Вот видишь, ты очень даже помог.

Беспокойный росток скользнул внутрь, а Джейсон надел на плечи ощутимо облегчившийся без бутылки рюкзак. Доктор В Полосатом Костюме, улыбаясь, протянул мальчику руку, и Джейсон не придумал ни единого повода ее не принять.

* * *

Синяя устаревшая полицейская будка посреди улицы почему-то никого из прохожих не смущала, хотя Джейсон видел такие только в кино. Доктор, радостно улыбаясь, начал ковыряться ключом в замке.

— Добро пожаловать на борт!

Джейсон, которому по пути пришлось выслушать немало абсолютно из ряда вон выходящей болтовни своего чокнутого спутника, совершенно не удивился, что той самой «машиной времени» оказалось что-то вроде древней деревянной будки. Оставалось только завидовать, насколько хорошо развита фантазия у этого типа. Вновь откинув из ниоткуда всплывшую мысль о том, что мама не раз предупреждала, что ни в коем случае не стоит садиться в машину к незнакомым (вряд ли речь шла о «машинах времени»!), мальчик смело шагнул внутрь.

«Наверное, — подумал он мгновением позже, — это и есть один из тех моментов, про которые говорят, что будут вспоминать их всю жизнь».

— Внутри она больше! — воскликнул Джейсон, пораженный открывшейся картиной. Будка не просто была больше. Она вообще не была будкой. Не было ни телефона, ни даже окошечек. Только дверь, а все остальное… Все остальное, от огромной панели управления в центре зала до футуристичных кружочков, украшающих стены, было в точности так, как рассказывал Доктор. Наверное, так и должны выглядеть инопланетные корабли. Присмотревшись хорошенько, Джейсон обнаружил, что телефон все-таки здесь тоже есть, но уже ничего не смогло бы его разубедить в том, что все по-настоящему.

— Вы вовсе не врач! — констатировал мальчик.

Мистер Полосатый Костюм, ухмыляясь, развел руками.

— А я и не говорил, что я врач. Я Доктор. Ну так что? Не передумал лететь?

— Еще спрашиваете!

* * *

— Я так и знал, что никакой планеты разумного плюща не существует, — торжествующе сказал Джейсон, наблюдая за тем, как Доктор осторожно выпускает росточек из бутылки и аккуратно сажает его на землю рядом с кустом белых роз. Почти обыкновенных, только шевелящихся и просто огромных.

— Если ты такой не знаешь, это не значит, что ее нет! — заметил Доктор, обернувшись. — Впрочем, я такой тоже не знаю, но… Вселенная огромна, и я видел куда более странные вещи, чем какой-то плющ, знаешь ли. Но ты прав, это была шутка. Ты так очевидно мне не верил, что я просто не мог удержаться!

— Вы первый пришелец, которого я встретил, — оправдался Джейсон. — А где мы тогда?

— Официально эта планета называется Дельта-358, но ее также зовут Дельта Терра — Земля. Она необитаема, и эти розы — единственное, что здесь растет. Это сад… Межгалактический сад.

— Я думал, есть только одна Земля, — Джейсон почувствовал разочарование, сам не понимая, почему.

— Эй! Люди сами назвали ее так, — сказал Доктор. — В честь настоящей Земли. Знаешь, что самое замечательное? Все эти цветы вокруг — это вы посадили их здесь. Люди. До вас здесь не было ничего.

Джейсон еще раз внимательно огляделся вокруг, удивленный вдохновенным рассказом Доктора. Розы были повсюду. Красные, белые, желтые, даже зеленые, — всевозможных цветов и размеров. Будка приземлилась на вершине горы и все: вокруг и ниже по склонам, и дальше — до самого горизонта — было покрыто цветами.

— Здесь очень красиво, — сказал Джейсон.

— Очень, — мягко согласился Доктор, ласково поглаживая большой белый бутон, льнущий к его руке как котенок. — Когда люди начали исследовать космос, они взяли с собой семена многих растений, хотели посадить их на этих пустынных планетах, но только розы… Все семена погибали, и только розы смогли прижиться здесь, вдали от дома. И не просто вырасти, посмотри, какие они теперь! В этом времени люди расселились по всем галактикам, а Земля, откуда вы родом — уже мертва и необитаема. Там не осталось ничего, но здесь — эти чудесные розы, и они будут здесь еще много веков, и даже после того, как их родная планета взорвется, они будут жить и цвести. Дельта Терра — не просто сад, это символ и память для всего человечества, для всего мира. Тот побег… Я хотел взять его с собой в ТАРДИС, вырастить, но здесь без меня ему будет лучше. Здесь его дом, его настоящее место. Я знаю, он вырастет очень красивым, и я буду знать, что здесь цветет моя роза — самый сильный и самый прекрасный цветок во Вселенной...

Доктор рассказывал негромко, нежно перебирая пальцами мягкие лепестки цветка, и казался немного рассеянным, будто он, смотря на растения, видит перед собой что-то другое, вспоминает о чем-то славном и грустном.

— Вы любите розы? — тихо спросил Джейсон, тоже прикоснувшись кончиками пальцев к прохладным цветкам, тянущимся к его ладони.

Доктор ничего не ответил, но Джейсону показалось, что взгляд его стал отчего-то необъяснимо печальным.

* * *

— Моя мама раньше тоже растила розы, — сказал Джейсон, когда они с Доктором примостились на ступенях ТАРДИС и любовались инопланетным закатом. — Правда, они не двигались и не лезли обниматься.

Доктор хмыкнул.

— Селекция! Эти розы тоже не сразу стали такими. На дворе шестьсот тысяч трехсотый век.

Джейсон попытался представить, как долго ему пришлось бы жить, чтобы дожить до такого времени, но оставил всякие попытки разобраться.

— А теперь наш кустик совсем засох, — сердито продолжил он. — Это все Крошка Бетти! Сестра, — объяснил мальчик, заметив недоуменный взгляд Доктора, — из-за нее у мамы совсем нет времени. Ни на что. А я?

— Маленькие человечки невыносимы и совершенно беспомощны, — понимающе проговорил Доктор. Больше он ничего не сказал, но Джейсону отчего-то стало неловко.

— Наверное, я ей больше не нужен, — сказал он. — Крошка Бетти милая, а я…

— Ты поэтому решил сбежать из дома?

— Откуда вы знаете, что я сбежал?!

— О, — воскликнул Доктор, — я отлично разбираюсь в таких вещах! В конце концов, я ведь тоже сбегал из дома! Такие, как мы, видят друг друга издалека, и дело даже не в том, что я случайно заметил в твоем рюкзаке кухонный нож, консервы и целую кучу веревки, не говоря уже о той большой бутылке с водой.

Джейсон смутился: и какой же из него шпион после этого!

— Вы сбегали из дома? — удивленно переспросил он. — Когда были ребенком?

— Ну… — Доктор критически оглядел Джейсона с ног до головы, прикидывая его возраст. — Думаю, я был немножечко постарше. Я сбежал вместе со старушкой ТАРДИС и со своей внучкой.

— ЧЕГО? С внучкой? Это вы называете «немножечко постарше»? Откуда у вас вообще внучка, не слишком-то вы похожи на деда.

— Ах, — отмахнулся Доктор, — не обращай внимания на это тело, ему уже сотни лет. Я был совершеннейшим ребенком тогда.

Джейсон подумал, что это похоже на бред гораздо больше, чем все, что Доктор говорил раньше, но с другой стороны, они сидели и болтали на планете, заросшей ползучими цветами, а на небе было четыре луны. Так что он решил поверить на слово и не допытываться.

— И какие у тебя планы на будущее? — спросил Доктор.

— Не знаю… А что делали вы?

— Летал по Вселенной, путешествовал. До сих пор путешествую, как видишь.

— А ваша семья? Вы когда-нибудь хотели вернуться домой?

— Ее больше нет, — негромко произнес Доктор, глядя на долину, причудливо исполосованную последними лучами солнца. — Моей планеты. Я думал, что у меня есть все время мира, но в итоге я остался один.

Джейсон встревожено посмотрел в его лицо. Доктор выглядел грустным и задумчивым, но не таким грустным, как все эти люди, которые плачут на похоронах, а скорее, как мама, когда они раньше садились с ней рассматривать старые фотографии в альбоме. Джейсон подумал о том, что бы он почувствовал, если бы узнал, что его семья исчезла. То, что исчезнет Земля, было невозможно представить даже несмотря на то, что Доктор сказал, что она взорвется — когда-то. Но если исчезнет мама и даже Крошка Бетти… Джейсону стало страшно. А вдруг что-то уже случилось? Прошел всего день, но ведь могло же что-то случиться? Что, если когда-нибудь, проходя случайно по своей улице, он увидит, что их дома больше нет? Что, если он больше никогда их не увидит?

— Хочешь посмотреть на кое-что по-настоящему грандиозное? — спросил вдруг Доктор весело. — Раз в три тысячи лет на планете Ксура празднуют День великого равновесия. Прилетают гости со всех ближайших галактик. Я был там однажды, очень давно, но они каждый раз придумывают что-то новое!

— Я хочу домой, — тихо сказал Джейсон. — На Землю. Можно?

Доктор плавно опустил руки, которыми он воодушевленно размахивал, пытаясь жестами передать, насколько потрясающее зрелище этот праздник Равновесия, и осторожно потрепал Джейсона по голове.

— Конечно, можно, — мягко произнес он.

* * *

Они приземлились совсем недалеко от дома — Джейсон назвал Доктору адрес, и тот промахнулся всего лишь на пару сотен метров. На Земле был день в самом разгаре, и Джейсон немного испугался, не прошла ли куча времени, но Доктор заверил его, что они вернулись в ту же самую минуту, что и улетели.

— Не стоит зря волновать твою маму, — пояснил он. — Однажды я промахнулся на год, и это был настоящий кошмар. Матери не особенно любят, когда их дети пропадают в космосе и полиция ничем не может помочь.

— Спасибо вам, — сказал Джейсон, прощаясь. — Это было классное приключение! Я рад, что выбрал вас, а не ту старую леди.

— У нее мог бы оказаться свой космический корабль, теоретически, — задумался Доктор. — Но только не ТАРДИС! Так что тебе и впрямь повезло! Я тоже ужасно рад с тобой познакомиться. Но знаешь, на твоем месте я бы все-таки прислушался к советам насчет маньяков и всякого такого, — добавил он строго.

— Да, — согласился Джейсон, покорно кивнув. — До свидания, сэр! И прилетайте в гости, когда подрастет Крошка Бетти! — он побежал было прочь, но спохватился, озаренный внезапной идеей. — Стойте! Доктор! А те розы, которые люди посадили на Дельта Терре, это были какие-то специальные семена?

— Да нет, — сказал Доктор. — Обычные розы.

— А наш кустик… в саду… Может ли такое быть, что именно от нашего кустика туда взяли цветы? Я понимаю, что это будет нескоро, космос и прочее, но ведь у нашего кустика могут быть… потомки или вроде того?

— О, вот оно что, — Доктор задумчиво потер подбородок. — Я не знаю, но — почему бы и нет? В принципе, это вполне возможно. Я знаю одно: роза полетит в космос. Непременно полетит. Может, и твоя тоже.

— Спасибо, Доктор! — обрадовался Джейсон. — Спасибо, сэр!

— Береги себя, — донесся до него ободряющий голос, но Джейсон спешил домой и уже не видел, как Доктор машет ему вслед рукой.

* * *

— Джейсон! Где ты был! — сердито воскликнула мама, крепко сжимая его в объятиях.

— Прости, я гулял… Прости.

— Мог бы хотя бы записку оставить! Я так испугалась! Никогда так не делай больше! И куда только можно было пойти гулять с таким рюкзаком… Как будто в кругосветное путешествие собрался! Что это у тебя тут, консервы?..

— Я играл в Робинзона Крузо, — соврал Джейсон. Все-таки не выйдет из него спецагента. Двойное разоблачение за один день — это слишком. — Мам, послушай… Наш розовый куст… Научишь меня? Я буду его поливать, и удобрение, и все буду делать! Он совсем не цветет в этом году.

— Чего это ты вдруг? — удивилась мама. — Ты же никогда не любил сад.

— Я просто подумал, жалко ведь его. И Бетти, наверно, понравится, когда она вырастет. Мама, роза ведь — это самый прекрасный цветок во Вселенной!


End file.
